


Present

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Celebrar su cumpleaños no tenía demasiado sentido para él. Le resultaba aburrido y en cierta manera, incensario. Lo único bueno de todo ello era la cantidad casi infinita de comida que tenía a su disposición. Así fue hasta que llegó la hora de partir el pastel.





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el último oneshot de este día, pero no por ello es menos importante o menos sustancial que los anteriores. Pero como dice Kamui, soy esa clase de personas que deja el postre para el final :D Y puedo jurar por mi nickname que este oneshot causará en ustedes una montaña rusa de principio a fin. Y durante el trayecto, estarán confundidas, perplejas pero de igualmente disfrutarán con cada palabra aquí escrita. Eso sí, les aviso que extremen precauciones, que por algo este oneshot está en una categoría no apta para menores :D
> 
> Sin mayor dilación, ¡disfruten y no me demanden!

~Lost in this moment Forever~

 

Se había despertado desde muy temprano por todo el creciente bullicio que traspasaba las paredes de su habitación sin condolencia alguna. ¿Y es quién andaba armando tanto jaleo siendo apenas las nueve de la mañana? ¿Es que nadie en esa tripulación era afecto de dormir? ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasándole eso justo después de haber llegado de una misión importante y cansada?

La única solución que tenía era abandonar su cuarto y ver el motivo por el cual sus subordinados estaban siendo más escandalosos de lo normal. Y en cuanto salió pareció encontrarse con más dudas que respuestas.

Descendió hasta la planta inferior; allí había numerosas mesas acomodadas de manera simétrica y cubiertas con manteles blancos. Y es que hasta había una comitiva que se encargaba de ir poniendo toda clase de platillos y bocadillos.

¿Iban a ser una fiesta en grande? ¿Para quién o por qué motivo? No consideraba que la victoria que trajeron a casa requiriera algo como eso.

—Con que al fin despertaste bestia durmiente —la voz del castaño se escuchó detrás de él. Razón por la que el pelirrojo se giró hasta este—. Aunque te mueras de hambre, no te atrevas a tragarte nada antes de tiempo.

—Abuto, ¿qué es lo que están celebrando? —interrogó curioso—. La última vez que hicieron una fiesta terminaron haciendo cosas muy bizarras —expresaba festivo. Y es que tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. Ese día aprendí muchas cosas interesantes sobre ti, Abuto~

—Imbécil, ¡no te atrevas a contarle eso a nadie! ¡Y con nadie me estoy refiriendo a tu fastidiosa mujer y a la loca de Moka!

—Y hablando de esas dos… ¿Dónde están? —Kamui buscó en vano. Allí solo había testosterona al mayoreo.

—Moka y Oshin han estado muy sospechosas estos días —mencionaba Abuto para el idiota que nunca se daba cuenta de nada—. Tal vez Moka le esté aconsejando que es hora de probar otra clase de placeres terrenales. Puede que sea momento de cambiar de modelo —no es que fuera un loco suicida. Él valoraba su vida lo suficiente, pero cabrear a ese idiota pelirrojo a través de los celos era demasiado divertido para dejarlo ir.

—Abuto, creo que va siendo hora para que te jubiles~ —ese rostro suyo podría lucir tremendamente encantador, pero era una fachada. Siempre sonreía tan adorablemente cuando estaba cabreado y celoso; para la desdicha del castaño, él tenía los dos modos en ese preciso instante.

—¡Imbécil, apunta esa cosa hacia otro lado! ¡Vas a volarnos a todos!

—¿Tan temprano y ya están de empalagosos? Empiezo a preocuparme y pensar en que si es verdad que solo guardan una relación padre idiota-hijo estúpido —hablando del diablo, ahí estaba, burlándose de ellos e imaginándose lo peor—. Le diré a Oshin que prefieres las bananas —había personas perversas, luego estaba Kamui y hasta el final se encontraba ella.

—¡No digas estupideces maldita! —ya estaba echándole grilla y la otra lucía tan fresca. Nada de lo que le dijera le afectaba; era lo malo por tener a una tía tan desvergonzada como ella—. Y bien, ¿dónde está ella?

—Oh, la vi dirigiéndose a su habitación. Pero descuida, iba bien acompañada. Tu nuevo capitán de escuadrón está siendo muy amable con ella —relataba felizmente. Es que sonaba tan verídico—. Oshin tenía cosas pesadas que mover y bueno, él es un caballero que quería darle una mano...o tal vez otra cosa…—fortuna era que tuviera tan buenos reflejos para evadir aquellas balas que habían sido dirigidas a su humilde persona—. Un hombre no debe desatender a su amante o se irá a los brazos de otro —pedradas, ¿dónde? Y que mirara al castaño tan vilmente, dejaba todo muy claro.

—¡Eres una maldita adicta! ¡Ese ritmo no lo aguantaría nadie! —si alguien debía quejarse, era él.

—Muchos quisieran tener tu suerte, imbécil —con ellos las guerras verbales nunca faltaban. Eran tan habituales que Kamui prefería ignorarlas y hacer algo más.

—Se ha ido.

—Parece que todo saldrá a la perfección —alegaba de lo más complacida. Abuto reconocía esa risilla cuando emergía de la boca de la Renho.

—¿Qué demonios estás planeando ahora? —temía por la respuesta, pero igualmente deseaba saberla.

—Abuto, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —aseguró—. Hoy al ser el cumpleaños de tu querido y respetado almirante. Por ende, tiene que ser un día inolvidable. Por lo que habrá servicio especial —y ese término podría involucrar muchísimas desgracias. Muchas cosas que eran mejor evitar o nunca conocer—. Además, alguien tendrá hoy su Banana Split Versión China —el castaño se quedó en shock. Nada en este mundo lo preparó para una revelación como esa.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta sin estorbosas presentaciones o permisos. No lo había hecho antes y no lo empezaría a hacer ahora; y mucho menos después de haber escuchado aquella sarta de palabrerías. Aunque posiblemente lo que más odiaba era el efecto que esa mujer continuaba teniendo en él; y es que pareciera como si solo se acrecentara con el paso del tiempo sin importar que ya la hubiera marcado como suya y de nadie más.

¿Podía decir que había algo de eso llamado como "miedo" en su interior? ¿Es que la pequeña posibilidad de que decidiera marcharse, pese a todo lo que habían vivido juntos, pudiera existir? Él quería creer que no.

Ninguno de los dos lo haría. Eran demasiado egoístas como para querer que el otro estuviera al lado de alguien más.

—Con que aquí estabas —un simple ademán con su mano derecha fue más que suficiente para saludarla.

—Al fin despertaste —ella le sonreía tenuemente, con un entusiasmo palpable. ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta? —. ¿Y no deberías estar haciendo alguna cosa típica de los almirantes? —preguntó con burla. Aunque lo que le llamaba la atención al pelirrojo era que estuviera de pie frente a la mesa que siempre empleaba para deleitarse bebiendo té.

—Hoy decidí tomarme el día libre —agregaba con socarronería—. He trabajado arduamente.

—Corrección, es Abuto el que lo hace, no tú —estaba consciente de la explotación laboral que vivía el castaño—. Así que mueve tu trasero hacia tu oficina y ponte a firmar papeles.

—Primero quisiera saber algo —caminó hacia donde se hallaba. Y ahora que sus miradas se habían encontrado, no le importó en lo más mínimo asomarse por el hombro de la pelinegra y descubrir lo que inútilmente intentó ocultarle—. Cada día estás comiendo más. Y estoy seguro de que estás empezando a engordar~

—Bastardo —bufó con cabreo creciente—. No voy a tragármelo todo yo sola. Y tampoco estoy subiendo de peso —le aclaró—. Yo cuido mi figura, aunque te cueste creerlo.

—¿Ah sí? —desvió su atención de ella y del pastel que estaba sobre la mesa de la Yato—. Puede que haya cosas que te hagan subir de peso y seas incapaz de remediarlo durante un tiempo~

—¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? —Kamui ignoró su cuestionamiento y su ceño fruncido hasta el punto de tomar asiento y empezar a pellizcar uno de los contornos de aquel pastel de crema batida con fresas y trocitos de chocolate—. ¡Ey, no te la comas todavía!

—¿Por qué no? Tengo mucha hambre

—Sé civilizado para variar —tomó asiento frente a él. Y a diferencia de su troglodita pareja, ella estaba usando un cuchillo para seccionar la tarta y de ese modo servirles a ambos—. Se supone que esto sería para más al rato.

—Tú puedes comerte esa rebanada y yo me haré cargo del resto —lo bueno era que se encontraba usando el tenedor, lo malo es que pescaba cada rebanada como si fueran trocitos de fruta al tiempo que se las atipujaba en la boca—. Mmm… Está realmente delicioso. Vayamos por más después de que termine.

—Al menos me has dejado algo —miró su rebanadita y empezó a probarla. Y en efecto, estaba exquisita—. ¿Sabes lo que me costó este pastel? Lo peor fue adquirirlo. Fue un infierno. Ya debo cambiar de pastelería o dejar de tener gustos tan refinados —el otro estaba terminándose lo que quedaba del postre—. Quisiera saber por qué motivo sufres de amnesia cuando se trata de tu cumpleaños —ella tenía su atención puesta en él.

—Es solo un día como cualquier otro —y es que estaba relamiendo las yemas de sus dedos tras haber acabado—. Tú tampoco celebras el tuyo.

—Es que no sabes lo vergonzosas que son mis celebraciones, por eso —objetaba con un mohín—. Sobre todo, si están a cargo de Moka —no quería recordar esos momentos, no ahora. Y menos porque su rostro se ponía rojo con una gran facilidad.

—Promete ser divertido~ —esa sonrisa se veía de lo más jovial. E indicaba claramente algo.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle, idiota —le amenazó.

—Que sea mi regalo de cumpleaños~

—No.

¿Cómo había podido ser lo suficientemente descuidada como para que ese trocito de crema batida se adhiriera a la comisura izquierda de sus labios mientras disfrutaba calmadamente de su rebanada de pastel? Estaba claro que limpiaría ese desperfecto.

Lo había planeado de esa manera hasta que su cuerpo entero se estremeció precipitosamente ante ese cálido y mojado contacto; ante la juguetona manera que él empleó para quitarle la crema batida. Y una acción tan simple e insospechada como esa la había llevado a que dejara caer el platillo que tenía en manos.

Ahora había mucha más crema extraviada entre su cuello, entre el resto de su anatomía superior.

Su cuerpo no se había recuperado cuando volvió a sentir su dócil y tibia lengua sobre su cuello, sobre otra sección de su piel que había sido invadida por el dulce y cremoso betún. Uno que parecía no querer ser desperdiciado por el pelirrojo; incluso si aquella crema batida ya no se encontraba embelleciendo su torta de cumpleaños, estaba dispuesto a comérsela.

Le veía desde el rabillo del ojo, con una sonrisa que se había vuelta tan amplia y tan cargada de satisfacción personal; como las que le nacían cada vez que lograba vencer a un rival digno de sus habilidades. Y un gesto tan simple como ese, había llevado a que su corazón comenzara a palpitar con mucho más impulso, como si estuviera advirtiéndole sobre lo que podría pasar si no serenaba su cabeza de una buena vez.

—Eres un tragón —le indicó al tiempo que él se levantaba y la miraba de pie mientras paladeaba sus labios.

—No es bueno desperdiciar la comida. Y menos si es una tarta de cumpleaños —explicó con un sosiego que a ella le resultaba envidiable—. Así que debes ser castigada por ello~

La tomó de la muñeca para halarla hacia su persona. Pero estar tan próxima a él no era su destino final. No. La terminal que le esperaba ahora era la mesa; la misma que hasta hace poco había funcionado para su amena reunión de celebración.

Estaba sentada en frente suyo, con una mirada curiosa, y a la vez, con aquella sensación haciéndole estremecer desde adentro hacia afuera. ¿Se supone que era normal experimentar una montaña rusa de emociones y deseos cuando estaba a solas con él? ¿Por qué cuando estaban tan cerca y sus labios se rozaban con la respiración, se sentía tan nerviosa hasta el punto de congelarse? ¿Es que él buscaba esa actitud cohibida y sumisa en ella? ¿O se debía simple y llanamente a su ego como Yato?

Sus labios se enredaban con los de ella de manera perfecta una y otra vez; tantas veces como fueran necesarias para que ambos empezaran a desconectarse poco a poco del presente que les rodeaba. Es que no existía cadencia y movimiento que no fueran capaces de manejar a este punto. Tampoco había manera en que él fuera suave con ella mientras sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos, para que no huyera, para que recuperara el aliento cuando él así lo quisiera. Pero ella tampoco era del todo inocente; ella también removía sus cabellos, halaba de su pelo para que atendiera sus labios tanto como su necesidad se lo dictaminara.

La boca curiosa del pelirrojo quería inspeccionar otras zonas, otras longitudes de su piel. Y simultáneamente ansiaba que ese cuerpo se estremeciera una vez más ante su atrevimiento y falta de cortedad.

Sintió el fuerte tirón que la pelinegra ejecutó en el instante en que lamió sus clavículas, en el momento en que trazó con la punta de su lengua el camino a seguir hasta su abdomen. Y si eso no era suficiente para llevarle a perder sus estribos, hallaría otro modo.

Su boca empezó a succionar lenta y suavemente su pecho derecho al tiempo que su activa mano se encomendaba a no desatender a su par. Él sabía a la perfección que ese juego la volvía loca y le hacía despertar la parte irracional de su persona; esa que se dejaba llevar por sus locuras, por los bajos instintos que mutuamente se despertaban. Lo sabía y por eso lo hacía; y con cada encuentro se iba convirtiendo en un experto.

La mano libre desgarró raudamente su blusa. Le estorbaba aquella capa innecesaria de ropa. De esa manera no podía saborear su esencia, su piel, ni hacerle experimentar por completo lo que su diestra boca era capaz de hacer por ella.

Gimió ahogadamente en cuanto sintió su húmeda boca alrededor de su pecho mientras esa lengua no se quedaba en lo más mínimo quieta. Era como si quisiera examinarlo todo, como si ansiara volver mucho más sensible un área que ya de por sí era vulnerable a su tacto.

Su mano apretaba y movía su otro pecho a un ritmo intermedio, al son de su propio éxtasis al encontrarse completamente abstraído en su tarea de hacerle enloquecer. Pero sus dedos habían decidido atrapar el rosáceo botón entre sí, para acariciarlo, para recorrerle de arriba abajo y endurecerlo aún más.

Estaba excitada. Lo supo por completo en cuanto sentía sus pechos entre sus dos manos, en cuanto contemplaba aquel rostro fundido entre un hermoso sonrojo y una mirada culposa por permitirle hacerle lo que a él le placiera. Y verla de esa manera no hacía más que enorgullecerle e hincharle más el ego si es que eso era humanamente posible.

—Quita esa estúpida cara de satisfacción —espetaba, evadiendo su mirada—. Te crees mucho solo porque sientes que eres el único que tiene el control aquí.

—¿Y no es de ese modo? —él estaba más que seguro del papel que desempeñaba a la hora de que ambos buscaban intimidad. Sin importar quién diera pauta al juego previo, era él quien siempre guiaba todo.

—No cantes victoria siempre —se puso de pie, importándole un bledo quedar tan expuesta ante él. Debía guardarse toda su vergüenza si deseaba que él la tomara en serio—. No eres el único que puede divertirse.

Le tomó del rostro y sus miradas se hallaron por primera vez desde que cruzaron la línea. Se apoderó de esos labios que tanto le fascinaban y de los que nunca se cansaría sin importar cuantas veces tuviera la oportunidad de probarlos. Y aunque empezó con una mezcla de ternura, pronto esa faceta quedó atrás. Porque lo que en ese preciso momento experimentaba por él, era una pasión, creciente y abrasadora como el fuego mismo.

Ella avanzaba y él retrocedía. Pero en ningún instante sus labios se separaron. No, estos continuaban combatiendo recíprocamente para imponer su compás y su intensidad. Pero incluso dentro de tal competencia, ambos estaban disfrutándolo, hasta el punto de esbozar fugaces sonrisas mientras continuaban besándose sin descanso.

Su espalda chocó contra la pared y esas delgadas manos pasaron de su bermellón cabello hasta su cuello, hasta sus hombros y se detuvieron en su grandioso y bien trabajado abdomen. Y sus labios acariciaron su cuello con una lentitud desquiciante; incluso sus marcadas clavículas gozaron de su tierna atención.

Y al igual que él, a ella también le resultaba estorbosa la prenda que mantenía resguardada todo ese mundo de alba piel. Así que con la misma delicadeza que él tuvo con su blusa, ella desgarró su prenda superior.

Acarició su marcado abdomen pausadamente. Era como si delineara todas esas secciones para que jamás se perdieran en su piel. Pero también necesitaba probar la fragancia de su piel a como diera lugar.

Su boca recorría cada centímetro de su vientre. Y su lengua había decidido experimentar con sus pechos, con esa zona que debía guardar cierta sensibilidad. Le quedó claro que era de ese modo en cuanto sintió el ligero retorcimiento que experimentó su amante en el instante en que cometió su pequeña diablura. Sin embargo, ese no parecía ser por completo su plan.

¿Qué es lo que tenía pensado hacer? Su curiosidad es lo que estaba obligándole a dejarle actuar libremente sin intervención alguna de su parte.

Volvieron a besarse, pero ahora con mucha más intensidad, con un arrebato que solamente ellos eran capaces de tolerar. Pero eso únicamente era el gancho, la pantalla que había elegido emplear para distraerle.

Tembló. Lo hizo de manera impulsiva, sin poder contenerse, sin siquiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Se mantuvo completamente estático, por segundos que le parecieron horas. Su sistema no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había sentido, a lo que continuaba experimentando de la mano de aquella mujer.

Podía apreciar claramente su mano sobre su entrepierna, acariciándole suavemente, encargándose de que su zona más heterogénea experimentara cosas que jamás creyó como posibles. Es que no había suficientes adjetivos para describir lo que un gesto tan atrevido como ese estaba causando en él, en su cordura, en su control, en su libido.

Todo lo que deseaba en ese instante era que no cesara, que siguiera haciéndole disfrutar de una manera que nunca esperó recibir de su parte. Le había tomado en curva, pero de un modo jodidamente delicioso.

Y pareciera que ella supo leer su silencio y su agitada respiración porque dejó su mano ahí, palpándole, estremeciéndole, haciéndole expresar gemidos suaves pero ahogados en un creciente éxtasis.

Él la miraba y ella le sonreía con picardía, como si todavía guardara una sorpresa más para él.

—Te lo dije… Te dije que no eras el único que sabe llevar el control en todo esto —pronunció en tono divertido su particular advertencia. Él por su lado tomó hoscamente su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a besarle; incluso se hallaba mordisqueando su cuello, sus hombros y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—Estás siendo inesperadamente traviesa~ —su bonito comentario recibió como pago que ella incrementara el ritmo de su impecable onanismo. Y eso solamente le llevó a perder levemente la fuerza en sus piernas, a permitirle a ella llevar su humanidad hasta el suelo. ¿Y si era eso lo que estaba persiguiendo desde el comienzo?

Escuchó claramente cómo la tela volvía a desgarrarse.

Sus celestes pupilas vibraron, no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Sus sentidos parecían haberse avivado y estaban asfixiándole con un mar creciente de electrizantes cosquilleos. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era la primera vez que ella hacía algo como eso. Y, sin embargo, parecía saber perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

¿Y es que a dónde se había ido su natural timidez? ¿Por qué se le notaba tan confiada, tan segura de sí misma, tan ansiosa y tan complacida? ¿Qué había en esa actitud que recién conocía de ella que estaba haciéndole hervir la sangre?

Su espalda se arqueó, incluso se estampó contra la fría pared. Sus manos se enterraron en el piso, intentando liberar la tensión que se estaba acumulando en toda su anatomía. Su respiración se entrecortaba más y más; su corazón estaba acelerado y su boca demandaba silenciosamente que no se detuviera, que continuara atendiéndole de esa manera tan maravillosa.

—O-Oshin…—pronunció su nombre de manera entre cortada, casi como si fuera un embriagante delirio.

Él la miraba con detenimiento. Veía y sentía cómo su lengua se deslizaba lentamente por su miembro eréctil, recorriéndole de arriba abajo, sin dejar ni un solo centímetro sin examinar. También podía sentir sobre la punta, sobre la zona más sensible de su miembro viril, cómo le besaba, cómo permitía que su cavidad oral se adosara ahí mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban con delicadeza el comienzo de su masculinidad.

Se sentía endemoniadamente bien todo lo que hacía con su boca. Tanto que no sabía si podría controlarse, si sería capaz de resistir por más tiempo antes de que toda su esencia abandonara su cuerpo y le permitiera sentir el ansiado orgasmo.

Pero tenía que aguantar. No podía permitirse el caer ahí, ante sus nuevas y sublimes técnicas para provocar semejante placer carnal. No, claro que no. Él debía ser el que dictaminara el momento exacto para alcanzar la cúspide del éxtasis.

—Obstinado —ella le sonrió. Estaba gustosa con la manera en que su apasionado amante lucía.

Oshin había dejado la compasión para otro momento, para otro escenario. Ella tampoco daría su brazo a torcer, él lo sabía y, sin embargo, deseaba seguir jugando con fuego. Aunque eso parecía ser del deleite de esos dos.

Tomó su miembro entre sus dos manos y empezó a halarlo de arriba hacia abajo, en perfecta sinfonía, con la rudeza e ímpetu adecuados. Y él le felicitaba secretamente por el magnífico trabajo que estaba realizando.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba haciendo no se sentía ni la mitad de bien que cuando dejó que su boca se encargara de ello. Ella supo leer entre líneas y no parecía objetar en cumplir con su silencioso capricho.

—Es tu cumpleaños, así que puedes pedir lo que quieras —¿qué fue lo que lo enloqueció más? ¿La propuesta que emergió de sus labios o lo que escondían tales palabras? A este punto solo una cabeza parecía estar funcionándole.

Engulló nuevamente su endurecido y recto miembro, dejándole entrar y salir de su boca cuando ella así lo quisiera. Deseaba complacerle, deseaba demasiado que él se perdiera por completo del mismo modo que pasaba cuando sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo.

—…Si continúas así, me volverás loco… Y no me haré responsable de lo que te haré…—advirtió ya con las horcadas del orgasmo taladrándole las entrañas y la entrepierna.

Kamui le apartó, no porque quisiera que se detuviera, sino porque él mismo supo reconocer que estaba en el límite y que lo inevitable pasaría. No había modo de que no se viniera después del modo en que esa mujer lo hizo sentir.

—Espero te hayas divertido. Porque ahora es mi turno —lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba sobre el suelo, admirando esas glamurosas y profundas pozas azules. Esas que le miraban con diversión y creciente lujuria.

Se sobresaltó en el instante en que sus pantalones fueron arrancados de un tirón. Y tembló en cuanto sintió sus dígitos pasando por la cordillera de sus pechos hasta detenerse peligrosamente donde su intimidad daba comienzo. Fue ahí cuando dedujo la manera en que él se vengaría por lo que le había hecho.

Su anatomía entera se agitó, se sobresaltó ante el fugaz roce, ante la caricia inesperada que había recibido en su zona íntima. La misma se repitió una y otra vez, con lentitud, con una sinfonía que estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en su perdición. ¿Es que así se había sentido él cuando le ofertaba tales atenciones? ¿También había experimentado esas ansias, ese hormigueo desquiciante, ese calor latente que se prolongaba más y más?

Cerró sus ojos, no deseaba observar a quien seguramente estaba más que complacido por haberle dominado tan fácilmente. Tampoco quería que su respiración se volviera tan inestable, pero era imposible; más cuando sus cuerdas vocales empezaban a traicionarle y hacerle clamar ahogadamente.

Esas escarlatas pupilas se dilataron, se tambalearon, parecían haber extraviado su rumbo. Incluso su corazón estaba delirante, intentando inútilmente moderar la potencia y frecuencia de sus latidos. Es que resultaría imposible centrarse, recobrar en su totalidad su cordura cuando aquella mano había decidido rozar sin compasión alguna su tan receptivo sexo.

Lo sabía perfectamente. Él era vengativo. Tal vez demasiado. Pero simultáneamente, también sabía cómo hacer que se perdiera.

—Sabes que odio perder —pronunció con su tono más áspero, con ese que solo emergía cuando deseaba dejar las informalidades a un lado. El mismo que era dinamita con esa mirada y ese cuerpo de absoluto pecado—. Así que ríndete y deja de ser tan terca.

Probó brevemente sus labios antes de encargarse de su cuello, de sus omoplatos, de sus pechos, de su abdomen, incluso de sus torneadas piernas. ¿Es que quería marcarla por completo? ¿Es que deseaba dejar pequeños vestigios en su alba piel que delataran que estuvo allí para complacerla y hacerla suya?

La lamía. La mordisqueaba. La besaba. Todo lo hacía de manera simultánea, sin descanso, como si fuera un trabajo impuesto y que debía realizar en la brevedad posible. Y lo admitiera o no, estaba gozándolo sin restricciones, sin cohibiciones.

Aquel gemido que escapó de su boca, no había podido ser sofocado. Había sido lo suficientemente escandaloso como para atraer la atención de su amante y hacer que se regocijara por el resultado de su pequeña fechoría.

Pero le resultaba imposible contenerse y dejar de agitarse. Aquel hombre que la estaba enloqueciendo tenía su boca y su lengua completamente ocupadas en su entre pierna, deleitándole con movimientos rectos, circulares, lentos y agresivos. Incluso si su prenda inferior todavía continuaba allí, podía sentir magníficamente lo que él estaba haciéndole sin tapujo alguno.

Le complacía escucharle, el verla tan vulnerable a lo que era capaz de hacerle. Sus quejidos placenteros, la manera en que su cuerpo se retorcía mientras la tenía contra el suelo y sujetando ambas piernas para que pudiera ejecutar sin estorbo alguno su deleitosa tarea, eran peor que dinamita. Era al parecer la fórmula infalible para que su cuerpo volviera a hervir, para que ansiara el tenerla tan cerca de él como le fuera posible.

Lo que le provocaba la sugestiva imagen que tenía en cuanto levantó su atención hacia su compañera, terminaba por destruir lo que le quedaba de control. Le llevaba a apartarse momentáneamente de ella, para apreciarla, para cerciorarse de que estaba listo.

Había llegado la hora de llevar la situación hasta el siguiente nivel.

—K-Kamui…—su pecho subía y bajaba con celeridad. Incluso su cuerpo continuaba temblando. Pero incluso así hallaría las fuerzas para sentarse y encarar a quien la había dejado más que expuesta—. Eres…un maldito rufián —estipuló con una mezcla de molestia y burla. Él por su lado se limitó a callarle con un imperioso beso.

—No vi en ningún momento que lo estuvieras pasando mal~ —agregaba con esa sonrisa que combinaba maravillosamente la inocencia con la coquetería—. Y creí habértelo dicho… Que no me contendría en lo que te haría por jugar conmigo de esa manera —le susurró con un tono jodidamente seductor.

Le había tomado de la cintura, para levantarle, para tener su abdomen a la altura de sus ojos. Y con el mismo ímpetu con el que la alzó, la hizo caer, la hizo descender sobre su regazo para unirla a él, para que sus sexos se encontraran y embonaran perfectamente como los engranes de un reloj.

Ambos gimieron guturalmente. Ambos resintieron fuertemente la entrada y el acomodo de sus intimidades. Ambos se mantenían aferrados entre sí, estrechándose, reduciendo en la medida posible la distancia que les apartaba. Lo hacían por sentimentalismo, por intimidad, y porque de esa manera resultaba mucho más sencillo moverse.

Sus caderas volvieron a estar bajo su control. Y eso significaba algo bastante claro.

La elevaba y la bajaba, una y otra vez, rápida y violentamente. Lo hacía atendiendo a su propia satisfacción, a sus propios instintos sexuales. Deseaba sentirla tantas veces como le fuera posible; sentir cómo su erecto miembro era comprimido una y otra vez por su caliente y húmedo interior. También quería que pronunciara su nombre tantas veces como le fuera posible.

Sus manos abandonaron sus muslos y se trasladaron a sus tambaleantes pechos. Le pertenecían así que podía apretarlos, masajearlos y succionarlos hasta que se cansara, hasta que se saciara de ellos, provocando en ella otro oleaje de placer; uno adicional al que ya experimentaba cuando su interior se llenaba y se vaciaba completamente de él.

—A-Avisa cuando…vayas a hacer algo como esto...pedazo de imbécil…—le reclamaba con dificultad. Su agitada respiración y sus labios siendo presa de los de él, imposibilitaban que emitiera cualquier monosílabo, cualquier palabra que pudiera arruinar su placentero momento de intimidad.

—Ya deberías de estar acostumbrada a mí —la llevó hasta su hombría sin la menor pizca de caballerosidad ni condolencia. Y ella como paga gruñó y enroscó sus brazos en su espalda, para tener un apoyo, para poder sentirlo aún más cuando le embestía tan violentamente desde abajo—. Aunque siempre que llegamos a esta parte, soy incapaz de contenerme… Y como es tu culpa, debes pagar por ello~

Sabía que, con él permanecer en un mismo punto, en una misma posición, no era posible. El hombre que tenía por compañero de vida y por amante, le gustaba extenderse, le agradaba detenerse justo cuando ambos estaban tan próximos de tocar el cielo.

Pero lo hacía únicamente para que la libido de ambos despertara con mayor intensidad. Para que el siguiente golpe de satisfacción fuera inclusive, más grande que el anterior.

La pared era demasiado fría, demasiado dura. No obstante, eran detalles sin importancia, porque en ese instante se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado caliente, demasiado apasionante.

Los gemidos de ambos parecían competir en frecuencia y en intensidad. Y en cierta manera parecían ser insuficientes para expresar todo lo que estaban experimentando en ese instante en que se estaban proporcionando todo el goce que les consumía desde sus adentros.

Él arremetía desde abajo con vigor, con rapidez, como si fuera incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo. Incluso había abierto aún más sus piernas para poder estar mucho más cerca, para que pudiera irrumpirle con mayor facilidad y fuerza. Lo hacía también para deleitarse con la magnífica vista que tenía en frente.

Desde que cruzaron la línea y decidieron llevar sus besos, sus caricias y sus acercamientos a la siguiente etapa, no volvieron a conocer el significado de la palabra arrepentimiento. Lo único que empezaron a reconocer es que ambos se complementaban demasiado bien; cada uno atendía y en ocasiones, superaba la locura y el apetito erótico del otro. Eran la dupla perfecta, los amantes ideales que durante tiempo estuvieron buscándose.

Se veían, intercambiando la más viable de las conclusiones. Lo hacían mientras se besaban, mientras sus lenguas desataban una guerra caótica dentro de sus bocas. Se robaban el aliento al tiempo que la razón se les iba por completo con cada sacudida que experimentaban mientras permanecían siendo una sola entidad.

El alarido del clímax, el grito que indicaba que habían alcanzado la cúspide casi simultáneamente, se ahogó entre sus desesperados y ardientes besos. Pero se mantenía aún vivo en sus respiraciones, en sus rostros, en sus miradas y en esas pequeñas pero crecientes sonrisas.

Estaban empapados en sudor. Estaban ahogados todavía en lo que recién habían vivido. Y sin embargo permanecían unidos, continuaban deseándose el uno al otro con la misma hambre de hace unos instantes atrás.

—…Feliz Cumpleaños…—congratuló antes de fundir sus labios con los de él. Era innegable que también le fascinaba que le besara de esa manera tan amorosa; era así como ella convertía esas dos significativas palabras en acciones.

—Con esta clase de regalos, desearé que todos los días sean mi cumpleaños~

 


End file.
